User blog:Emptylord/Sandbox/Custom Patch Notes
Recent additions: , , , and . General clean-up and layout change. No artwork: * * * (with staple gun and oscillating fan "plants") }} PVP.net ;General * ARAM game mode renamed to All Random. * Assassins are now called Rogues, to distinguish between the ability to assassinate and a mobile-DPS. ** and are no longer classified as Assassins/Rogues. ;Invites * Games played on Howling Abyss will now show the map as Howling Abyss, instead of ARAM. * Games will now show either Blind or Draft, instead of Normal. ;Leagues * In the Leagues panel, the following emblems have been added: ** Victorious!: You have recently won a game together. (green trophy) ** Rivals: This player has recently defeated you. || You've recently defeated this player. (grievous wound) ** Battlebound: You've met this player many times on the Fields of Justice. (arms wrestling) ;Matchmaking *Number of bans in draft/ranked games increased to 4 per team, from 3. **Captains will now make two bans per turn (twice), instead of one ban per turn (three times). *Champions the enemy team don't own during the banning phase are greyed out instead of hidden from the list. * The number of losses at/around 0 LP required to be demoted has been increased. LP clamping will apply to at-risk players to accommodate this change. League of Legends Metagame * You may surrender 5 minutes earlier for every player that has been disconnected for at least 5 minutes. * Surrender votes will fail as soon as 2 negative votes have passed - it doesn't clutter the screen unnecessarily. ;Featured Game Modes * Class is out! - Each team may ban an entire class of champions prior to Blind champion selection (Marksman, Support, Mage, Tank, Fighter and Rogue). Champions ;General *The term Root will replace all instances of Snare and Immobilize. *Fear no longer causes champions to move around randomly. V4.3 *Flee will now end early if the target moves more than 750 units away from the source. This is generally not possible given the innate slow, but this accommodates for targets who are immune to slows or if the source is knocked back. * , and are no longer trapped in geostationary orbit with their respective champions and will behave more similarly to . *Becoming untargetable will no longer cause homing projectiles to fizzle instantaneously. Instead, they will only fizzle upon reaching the target if still applicable. *Abilities that bounce to additional targets, such as , whose target becomes untargetable while en route will only fizzle if there are no other valid targets upon reaching the target - otherwise, they will bounce from an untargetable enemy as normal. Bouncing abilities will not select untargetable enemies as new targets, however (with the exception of ). *''All'' abilities that bounce to additional targets, such as , will fizzle upon hitting a Spell Shield. (Currently Bouncing Blade will fizzle; Dark Wind will not). *While rooted, abilities whose gap-closers are secondary effects, such as , and , will either be disabled (as with any gap-closer) or their gap-closing elements will not happen depending on which is most appropriate (Bandage Toss and Zenith Blade would probably make more sense if disabled, since it'd feel bad to be able to activate it but not gap-close; while Dredge Line will just prevent Nautilus from gap-closing, since landing the hook is still important). *All abilities that have per target cooldowns, such as and , will now feature the ring-indicator utilized by . Note that these are only visible to the caster. ;Easter Eggs *When and are on opposing teams: Thresh will start the game with 1 soul. When Lucian first scores a kill on Thresh, Senna's soul is released and Thresh will lose one soul. Senna pulling herself free of the lantern should have an adorable animation, perhaps even with a curt bow from Lucian (his animations would totally support bowing and shooting at the same time, if necessary). ; * ** No longer deals half-damage to champions. ** AP ratio removed. ** Now scales with . ** New area-of-effect particles, perhaps similar to . * ** Now winds affected targets once they land — a 75% slow that decays over 1 second — instead of stunning them for 0.5 seconds. * ** Alistar will now continue forward units after hitting his target, in a similar fashion to . ** Now winds affected targets once they land — a 75% slow that decays over 1 second — instead of rooting them for 1 second. * ** Each time a nearby enemy unit dies, Alistar gains a stack of Triumphant (stacking up to 10 times). If a nearby enemy champion dies, Alistar instantly gains 10 stacks. Activating Triumphant Roar consumes all Triumphant stacks. ** Alistar lets out a triumphant roar, healing himself and nearby allies for half that amount. The amount that his allies are healed by is modified by 10% and the cooldown of the next Triumphant Roar is reduced by 0.5 seconds for every stack of Triumphant consumed in activation. * ** Alistar breaks free of all crowd control effects. For the next 7 seconds, he gains 50 / 60 / 70 % damage reduction and the ability to intercept all hostile projectiles (redirecting the damage to himself). ***No longer grants AD. ***Now grants the ability to body-block all projectiles. ; * ** Can now be reactivated to melt the wall. * ** Can now be activated during as a self-centered area of effect. ; * ** Ashe's basic attacks generate 2 / 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 points of Focus. Each successive attack against the same target will stack the amount of Focus gained up to a maximum of 3 times. At 100 points, her next attack is guaranteed to critically strike. The Focus points will then reset to her current critical strike chance. * ** Will now grant double gold for large minions, large monsters, champions and structures. ; * **Static Shield will first prioritize Blitzcrank's most recent attack target. If Blitzcrank has not attacked a unit, Static Shield will target low health units - prioritizing champions of any health value over minions. ; * ** Similar to / and / , Twin Fang will check if there's mid-animation s and s for the purposes of reducing its cooldown. ; * Now uses Heat. ; * **Every third basic attack also reduces her abilities cooldowns by 3 seconds. * **Damage lowered to 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 from 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200. **Cooldown increased to 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 from 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6. **Missile speed reduced. **Explosion area reduced. * **Casting Lunar Rush now instantly readies Moonsilver Blade. **Cooldown reduction for targeting an enemy afflicted with Moonlight reduced to 75% from 100%. ; * ** Now has a minimum OR base damage of 100 / 150 / 200. ; * ** Now heals Ezreal and allied champions hit for 42 / 69 / 96 / 123 / 150 instead of increasing their attack speed. * ** Ezreal fires an additional homing bolt per stack of Rising Spell Force. Enemies can only be targeted by a single bolt. ; * **Fiddlestick's damaging abilities and basic attacks apply stacks of Doom to enemies hit with each instance of damage. At 3 stacks, crows will attack the target dealing 9 + (6 * level) true damage over 1.5 seconds. Enemy minions and neutral monsters within 1000 units passively generate stacks every second. Stacks will not begin accumulating again until after the 1.5 seconds. **''Enemy minions and neutral monsters within range of Murder of Crows will be receive a greyed-out debuff that represents 0 stacks. The first stack is added after 1 second. Shadows will appear on the ground, encircling targets with stacks. '' * ** Fiddlesticks projects dread in a cone before him, harshly slowing all enemies hit by 75% for 2.5 seconds. The slow decays down to over the duration. Enemies facing him turn and flee for up to 2 seconds. Dread can be activated during Drain and the channeling of Crowstorm without interrupting. * **Damage per second lowered to 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 from 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 . * **Will now prioritize low health units, prioritizing champions of any health value over minions. Dark Wind will prefer to bounce to at least 2 units it hasn't yet damaged before returning to a target is has already damaged, although this is dependent on enemies in range. * ** Magic damage per half second lowered to 50 / 100 / 150 from 62.5 / 112.5 / 182.5 . ; * ** Will now stack against champions AND neutral monsters. * ** Now deals 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 instead of 40 / 65 / 90 / 115 / 140 ** Lunge can now critically strike for bonus damage (as with ). * **Magic damage changed to from 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 . * ** Will now prioritize the low health champions. Blade Waltz will prefer to bounce to at least 2 champions it hasn't yet damaged before returning to a target is has already damaged, although this is dependent on enemies in range - this is with the exception of the last hit, which will always be Fiora's original target. Remember Blade Waltz can target the same enemy multiple times in succession. ; * **Active no longer applies Grievous Wound. ; * **The cooldown of Parrrley is refreshed if it scores the killing blow on a neutral monsters. * ** Whenever a nearby enemy minion or neutral monster dies, Gangplank gains 1 stack of Morale (stacking up to 10 times). The death of an enemy champion will instantly generate 10 stacks. For every stack of Morale, Gangplank gains 1% movement speed and 1 / 1.5 / 2 / 2.5 / 3 AD. All stacks are lost on death. Nearby will include the target area of Cannon Barrage, regardless of distance. ** Gangplank consumes all stacks of Morale, boosting his movement speed by 2% and his attack damage by 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 per stack consumed for 7 seconds. Nearby allied champions gain the same movement speed but only half the attack damage for the same duration. The cooldown of Raise Morale is refreshed whenever Gangplank scores a kill or assist. ; (rework) * ** Whenever Gragas participates in a champion-kill, he offers all contributors a drink of his famous : restoring 12% of their respective maximum healths over the next 4 seconds. * ** Gragas hurls his cask at the target location, dealing 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 magic damage to all enemies in 250-radius area and slowing their attack speed for 3 seconds. *** Barrel Roll is a now a toss, visually similar to his live ultimate. The barrel will cast a shadow on the ground while in the air, as with ; and it now explodes instantly. ** Range: 950 ** Cooldown: 9 seconds ** Cost: 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 mana * ** Gragas gains 10 mp5 every time he takes a drink, stacking up to 4 times. ** Gragas begins spinning his cask atop his finger, shifting through the various brands. After 4 seconds or upon reactivation, Gragas will drink the highlighted cask: granting him a buff for 8 seconds. The individual buffs will overlap. *** Gragas takes 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 % reduced damage. *** Gragas gains 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 % bonus movement speed. *** Gragas' basic attacks and Body Slam deal bonus physical damage equal to . ** Cooldown: 6 seconds ** Cost: None * ** Gragas charges forward, dealing 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 physical damage and slowing all enemies in an area around the first enemy he hits by 35% for 2.5 seconds. If Body Slam hits an enemy, the cooldown of Body Slam is reduced by 6 seconds. ** Range: 600 ** Cooldown: 12 seconds ** Cost: 75 mana * ** Gragas leaps up and slam-dunks his cask into the ground, dealing 150 / 250 / 350 magic damage and knocking away all enemies within a 400-radius area. Gragas is immune to crowd control during the leap. ***''Explosive Cask is now a point-blank area of effect, similar to and , but has a short-ranged leap that gives the ability some reach. The area of effect is centred slightly in front of Gragas' model. Explosive Cask can be used to clear very thin walls.'' ** Range: 300 ** Cooldown: 100 / 90 / 80 ** Cost: 100 mana Alternate Abilities: * ** Gragas begins charging, rapidly increasing Barrel Toss' range while gradually slowing his movement speed by 30% over the next 0.75 seconds. After 1.5 seconds, Gragas will automatically hurl the barrel at the cursor. *** The animation is similar to throwing a shot-put. The barrel's air time is the same regardless of range, and fairly quick. Bandle Brew will remove the self-slow on Barrel Toss. Barrel Toss will feel different to Piercing Arrow and Arcanopulse because of how it's paced and the fact it auto-fires. ** Gragas hurls the cask at the target location... Same as the above. * **A fun alternative to simply slowing the target's attack speed: "... and rendering them tipsy for 3 seconds. Tipsy causes projectile-based auto attacks to become linear, colliding skill shots, and for non-projectile-based autoattackers to have their attack speed slowed by 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 %." * ** Gragas begins mixing a his drinks over the next second, attempting to craft the perfect cocktail. Gragas can reactivate Drunken Rage during that time to down the cocktail, gaining buffs based on its current contents for 8 seconds. After 1 second or if reactivated at an undesirable stage in the mixing, Gragas downs a soured drink - silencing himself for 4 seconds. *** Gragas gains increased mana regeneration. *** Gragas gains increased movement speed, in addition to the above. *** Gragas' basic attacks and Body Slam deal bonus physical damage based on his AP, in addition to the above. *** Soured. *** Gragas gains % damage reduction, in addition to the above. ; (minor tweaks) * **A max-range indicator will now be visible when Electrical Surge is available and there are marked enemy champions nearby. * **Will now prioritize the nearest champions it has not yet damaged, resetting its targeting once all champions in range have been hit. ; (remake) * ** Kennen's basic attacks apply an electrical charge to his target, stacking up to 3 times. Kennen's basic attacks deal % of his attack damage}} as bonus magic damage per charge on his target. * ** Kennen throws a shuriken forward in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits and applying a Mark of the Storm. For every charge of Mark of the Storm on the target, a bolt of lightning may arc to a nearby enemy dealing magic damage and marking them. The arced lightning will prioritize enemies with the nearest enemy with the fewest marks. * ** Kennen gains 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 % bonus attack speed for 3 seconds whenever he applies 3 charges of Mark of the Storm to an enemy. ** Kennen sends a surge of electricity through all nearby enemies afflicted by Mark of the Storm, dealing magic damage per charge and consuming all the charges. If the target was at 3 charges, they are also stunned for 1 second. ; * (passive) **Version 1: The radius for an target to be considered isolated has been doubled. **Version 2: A target is considered to be near an ally if any part of their isolation-areas overlap, changed from whether the champions center is inside the isolation-area of another ally. ; * ** The bonus range is now also applied to . This change is redundant if Caustic Spittle becomes a skill shot. * ** In addition to being slowed, enemies standing upon Void Ooze are grounded, a new form of crowd control. Being grounded prevents the target from using relocation abilities, such as dashes and leaps (regardless of how they are targeted). Hastes are not restricted. ** Optional: Void Ooze will instantly ground enemies that are hit by the projectile - i.e. it interrupts gap-closers. ; * **The detonation now blinds minions and monsters for 3 seconds. * **No longer roots the target that she is jumping to. **Will now follow the target indefinitely, as with . **Leona will now always land on the far side of the target relative to the point of cast. * **Leona now reveals herself when she casts the ability. ; * ** The AI that causes Piercing Light to alter its trajectory if cast on a moving enemy champion has been removed. ** Similar to , Lucian can now alter the trajectory manually during the wind-up using the cursor. Contrary to Vel'Koz, Lucian will strafe relative to the ability's target (rather than pivot on the spot), and the rotation speed is significantly slower. (I feel this change is worth testing, although I suspect it would be too difficult to use. I understand and enjoy the theme of the ability - i.e. a trick shot - but there's a little too much AI and not enough feeling clever at the moment.) ; * ** On-kill mana restoration increased to 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 from 10 / 14 / 18 / 22 / 26. ; * ** The empowered attack will now also replenish 7% of Maokai's maximum mana. ** Optional: Sap Magic will now also increment whenever mana is spent (toggles). ; * **Base damage reduced to 40 / 75 / 110 / 145 / 180 from 55 / 95 / 140 / 185 / 230 **Damage modifier increased to 350% from 250%. **Maximum damage changed to 140 / 245 / 350 / 455 / 560 from 138 / 238 / 350 / 463 / 575 . * ** Nidalee invokes the spirit of the cougar, granting the target allied champion 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 % bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. Additionally, the target will restore 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 health on-hit for the duration. **Mana cost lowered to 60 from 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 / 140. **Attack speed duration lowered to 5 seconds from 7 seconds. ; * ** Nocturne implants nightmares into the target enemy, causing them to turn and for up to 2.5 seconds. While fleeing, the target takes periodic magic damage. **Cast range increased back up to 475 from 425. **Tether range increased back up to 525 from 465. ; :Inspired by Hashinshin. The primarily goal is to add counterplay during laning and give him more strength mid/late game. His Spear Shot now features a charge mechanic, similar to and (reduced base damage and range, but increased maximum damage and range). Unique to Pantheon he can still attack albeit at reduced attack speed by bashing them with his shield. His jump can now be used on allies (and will shield them), and his "stun" is now a "brief knockback" similar to (to make makes chaining more reliable). * ** Pantheon starts drawing back his spear, increasing Spear Shot's range (250-725) over the next 2 seconds. The time to fully charge is reduced based on Pantheon's attack speed. While preparing to throw, Pantheon's attack speed and movement speed are reduced by 20% and he cannot cast his other abilities. After 4 seconds, Spear Shot is automatically cancelled and 40 mana is refunded. Pantheon's attacks while drawing his spear will use his shield. ** Pantheon throws his spear at the target enemy, dealing 65 / 105 / 145 / 185 / 225 physical damage. The spear can be intercepted by other enemy or neutral units. Spear Shot can critically strike, dealing additional damage. ** Costs 25 mana to activate and it drains an additional 55 mana over the first 2 seconds. * ** Pantheon leaps to the target unit, instantly refreshing Aegis Protection. If the target is an enemy, they take magic damage and are knocked back for 0.75 seconds. If the target is an ally, they gain for 5 seconds. * ** Enemy champions and large monsters with less than 15% health will have an indicator beneath them, similar to when an enemy is low enough to die to . * **Range reduced to 2000 / 2750 / 3500 from 5500. **Channel time reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2 seconds. **Drop time reduced to 1 second from 1.5 seconds. ; * **Heroic Charge will cancel if the target relocates during/before the dash. **Heroic Charge will not go on cooldown until the dash completes, similar to . ; * **Will now trigger automatically if Quinn dies. ; * **A max-range indicator will now be visible when Permafrost is available and there are frosted enemy champions nearby. ; * **Shyvana is now immune to crowd control during the dash. ; * ** In addition to being slowed, enemies standing upon Mega Adhesive are grounded, a new form of crowd control. Being grounded prevents the target from using relocation abilities, such as dashes and leaps (regardless of how they are targeted). Hastes are not restricted. ; * Reworked in Sion the Nearly-Headless Axeman and Averdrian the Mind of Oblivion. ; * ** Skarner damages and slows all enemies in a line by 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 % that decays down to 10% (+5% per 100 AP) over 3 seconds. Basic attacks against slowed enemies will increase the duration by 1 second, up to a maximum of 3 bonus seconds. Increasing the duration does not refresh the current slow amount. ; * **At least one bird will first prioritize Swain's most recent attack target. Birds beyond the first—or all three if Swain has not attacked a unit—will target low health units - prioritizing champions of any health value over minions. ; * ** Syndra's dark spheres increase in power as she levels-up, causing enemies to take an additional 25 + (5 * level) magic damage whenever they are struck by one. This bonus damage can be triggered by any of Syndra's abilities. * **Damage changed to 35 / 65 / 95 / 115 / 155 from 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230 ***Factoring Transcendent, the minimum damage is / / / / . **Sphere duration increased to 7 seconds from 6 seconds. (This is not enough to affect the maximum potential number of spheres on Unleashed Power. **Mana cost flattened to 50 at all ranks from 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80. * **Damage reduced to 40 / 75 / 110 / 145 / 180 from 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240. **Slow duration increased to 2 seconds. * **Damaged reduced to 45 / 85 / 125 / 165 / 205 from 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250. **Spell width increased by 25%. * **Damage per sphere lowered to 35 / 55 / 75 from 90 / 135 / 180. ***Factoring Transcendent, the minimum damage per sphere is / / . **Range increased to 750 from 675. One issue I've always had while playing Syndra is the unsatisfying amount of damage her low-ranked abilities deal compared to the skill she's maxing. While this may sound silly since all champions have to choose between one ability and another: only Syndra revolves around a single "stock" spell. Why does summoning her ball, dropping it at someone and throwing it at someone deal such differing amounts of damage? Her spheres should feel like their doing a relatively consistent amount of damage, regardless. While yes, Orianna's mechanic is similar, Command: Attack is a cheap, low cooldown positioning spell that doesn't feel similar to Dark Sphere. I've tried maxing Force of Will first, using Orianna-logic, but the damage-to-cooldown relationship between Dark Sphere and Force of Will just doesn't promote it. I would wager this is why Syndra isn't more popular - something feels off about Syndra compared to Orianna and Lux (whom both do similar things to Syndra). My proposed change adds a minimum damage to her spheres (that scales with level) regardless of which ability she's maxing. This consequently nerfs her Force of Will and Scatter the Weak when not used in tandem with Dark Sphere, but I've flattened the cost on Dark Sphere a smidgen to compensate that it is now required. Overall her spheres should now feel like they pack a punch at all times — which delivers her fantasy — and her new passive also compliments her flavour of her power constantly increasing. ; * **Now displays the maximum potential damage in the tooltip. **A max-range indicator will now be visible when Expunge is available and there are poisoned enemy champions nearby. ; :Whenever I use my delicious Spirit Guard Udyr skin, I can't help but think it's just a visual upgrade. Udyr currently has an extremely small animation/particle pool, a tiny voice over with no stance-specific quotes, and his stance-changing features ugly icons that float about his head. Spirit Guard Udyr features the exact same personality as classic Udyr, but improves on everything just like a visual upgrade would - particularly in that his spirits now feature in his animations. * Visual Upgrade ** , and are updated to use the new model, animations and sounds. *** Classic Udyr and Black Belt Udyr would only feature minor outfit changes compared to Spirit Guard Udyr. ** Players who purchased are refunded the RP spent. ** is repriced at 1350 RP (outfit difference and rank-5 evolutions are what you're paying for). *Udyr now uses energy. It costs 60 energy to enter a new stance, or 35 energy to re-enter the current stance. * **You cannot be stunned again for 10 seconds, increased from 6. Basic attacks will reduce the delay on the next stun by 0.5 seconds. ; *Urgot is now melee (125 range). *Urgot now utilizes a chainsaw-like weapon. * (Innate) **Urgot's basic attacks leave his target with heinous wounds for 5 seconds, reducing their armor by 4% and dealing 10.5 + (1.5 * level) + physical damage over 5 seconds. The damage and armor reduction stack up to 5 times. * (Q) **Now locks on to enemies with Heinous Wounds, rather than Noxian Corrosive Charge. Possibilities: Only locks on to targets with 5 stacks; or the lock-on range increases based on the number of stacks. * (W) **Shield duration lowered to 5 seconds from 7 seconds. **After the 5 seconds or when the shield is destroyed, damage is dealt to surrounding enemies (equal to the shield strength). **Slow removed. * (E) **Urgot launches a shrapnel grenade that explodes at the target location, applying between 2 and 5 stacks of Heinous Wounds to enemies in the surrounding area based on their proximity to the explosion. All enemies hit are also slowed by 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40% for 2.5 seconds. ; * **Corruption will now spread from snared targets at any point during the snare, not just on impact. ; * **Now uses a stock system. Vayne can hold up to 2 charges of Tumble, with a 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 second recharge time. Vayne will instantly refresh a stack of Tumble when she triggers the third stack of Silver Bolts. ; * **The movement speed and damage are reduced each time she pushes a non-target unit out of the way. **Now has a maximum follow time of 3-5 seconds. ; * **Now moves at normal speed when near to a Gravity Field, as well as Viktor. ; *Base health increased to 440 from 400. *Health per level increased to 95 from 85. * ** Vladimir gains 1% increased healing and health regeneration from all sources for every 2.5% of missing health. * **Healing increased to 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 from 15 / 25 / 35 / 45 / 55 * **Now deals 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 instead of 20 / 33.75 / 47.5 / 61.25 / 75 . **The slow now refreshes. * **Health cost changed to 5% of Vladimir's current health from 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70. **No longer increases healing and health regeneration. **Each cast grants Vladimir 25 Engorgement. Vladimir starts with 0 Engorgement and can have up to 100. Tides of Blood's cost and base damage are increased by 1% for every 1 Engorgement. Engorgement depletes at a rate 2.5 per second, that increases to 5 per second if Tides of Blood has not been cast in the last 5 seconds. ; (minor changes) * **Now stacks against an enemy in the same manner as , rather than stacking on himself. Warwick can now switch targets and maintain Eternal Thirst stacks against multiple enemies. * **Now causes the target to bleed for 5 seconds, revealing them if Blood Scent is ranked (damageless bleed). * ** Whenever an enemy with less than 50% of their maximum health is within 2500 / 3250 / 4000 / 4750 / 5500 units of Warwick, they are revealed to him for 5 seconds. The enemy is not shown that Warwick can see them. ** Warwick gains 7 / 9 / 11 / 13 / 15 % bonus movement speed for 6 seconds. This bonus is tripled if Warwick is moving toward an enemy revealed by Blood Scent. Enemies revealed by Blood Scent will hear a howl and see an icon above their head while Blood Scent is active. ; (rework) * (Innate) **Idea 1: Warwick gains sight of enemy champions within 1500 + (200 * level) units who have been damaged by an allied champion or neutral monster in the last 3 seconds. **Idea 2: Warwick's basic attacks cause his target to bleed, taking 3 (+level) magic damage per second for 4 seconds while granting sight of them. * (Q) ** Warwick lunges on the target location, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. If he hits an enemy champion, the cooldown is halved. * (W) ** Warwick lets out an unruly howl, granting himself bonus attack speed and lifesteal for 6 seconds. * (E) ** Warwick gains bonus attack range on his next 3 attacks and his attacks cause him to pounce on his target, dealing bonus physical damage. * ® ** Warwick lets the wolf take over, increasing in size and gaining bonus movement speed for 6 seconds (moves on all fours). Warwick's next attack against an enemy champion will deal increased damage and picks the target up, suppressing them for the next 1.75 seconds as they are carried around. Items :Trinkets *Selling a trinket before trinkets are enabled will not disable trinket usage. *All players will automatically begin with a . *Upgrading a trinket while it is on cooldown will no longer refresh the cooldown. ; and *Now scale with time instead of level - up to 90 minutes. ; *Added to Summoner's Rift. *Active given the named item effect, "Incinerate", meaning it won't stack with . Variant 1= ; *Removed. ; *Bonus movement speed reduced to 10% from 12%. *Now also grants the ability to ignore unit collision for the duration. ; *No longer grants the ability to ignore unit collision. * Critical strikes apply Grievous Wound for 3 seconds. |-| Variant 2= ; (Summoner's Rift and Howling Abyss version) *Recipe: + *Stats: 25 attack damage, 20% critical strike chance *UNIQUE Passive - Wicked Blades: Critical strikes causes your target to bleed for an additional 60% of your bonus AD as physical damage over 3 seconds. ; *New Recipe: + ; *Recipe: + *Stats: 30% critical strike chance *UNIQUE Passive - Wicked Blades: Critical strikes causes your target to bleed for an additional 60% of your bonus AD as physical damage over 3 seconds. *UNIQUE Passive: Critical strikes inflict Grievous Wound for 3 seconds. ; and *Now deal a fixed amount of magic damage per attack. ; *Spell blade will trigger spell effects. ; *Now builds from: + *Now grants armor. * Buffs/debuffs the closest tower. Towers cannot be targeted more than twice in 7.5 seconds. 120 second cooldown. ** Grants the closest allied tower 100% bonus attack speed and 50% splash damage for 8 seconds. ** Reduces the closest enemy tower's damage by 80% for 8 seconds. ; *Now retains the Greed passive from (+2 gold per kill). ; *Now holds three 180 second Stealth Ward charges, but only 1 can be placed at a time. ; * added to the recipe. *Aura now grants 20% attack speed. * Summons a standard at the target location for 8 seconds that grants 20 attack damage, 20% attack speed and 10% life steal to surrounding allies. This stacks with the passive aura. The standard can be targeted by allied dash abilities. '' Runes ;General/Overview * Tier-2 runes have been removed and IP refunded. * Primary Marks are now "Offensive Runes", rather than AD Runes * Primary Seals are now "Defensive Runes", rather than Armor/Health Runes * Primary Glyphs are now "Utility Runes", rather than AP/MR Runes * Secondary runes are now always worth 60% of their primary equivalent. * Tertiary runes now offer the same stats as secondary runes and are called Secondary runes. * Quintessences now offer the same stats as 3 primary runes. ** This allows rune page compositions such as 1-1-2, 2-1-1 and 1-2-1. * Hybrid Penetration runes might be worth removing with the improvements to rune distribution. ;The following are Primary Marks * * * * changed from Primary Glyph * changed from Primary Glyph * * ;The following are Primary Seals * * * changed from Primary Glyph * changed from Primary Glyph * * * * * ;The following are Primary Glyphs * changed from Primary Mark * changed from Primary Mark * changed from Primary Mark ** One of either Chance or Damage should probably be a Mark * * * * * changed from Primary Seal * changed from Primary Seal * * * changed from Primary Seal * changed from Primary Seal * changed from a Unique Seal ;For reference, the following are Unique Quintessences * Experience * Lifesteal * Movement speed * Revival * Spell vamp ;Greater Quintessence changes :''Lesser Quints would see a similar set of changes, but I can't be bothered to do the maths twice. If any of the Quint values are too low or too high, then their primary rune equivalent needs to be adjusted. As stated above, the intention is that Quintessences function as a second set of Marks, Seals or Glyphs. * Armor Penetration increased to 3.84 from 2.56 * Attack Damage increased to 2.85 from 2.25 * Attack Speed increased to 5.1% from 3.4% * Cooldown Reduction increased to 2.49% from 1.67% * Critical Strike Chance increased to 2.79% from 1.86% * Critical Strike Damage increased to 6.69% from 4.46% * Energy increased to 6.6 from 5.4 * Energy Regeneration increased to 1.89 from 1.575 * Hybrid Penetration increased to 2.7 / 1.86 from 1.79 / 1.4 * Magic Penetration increased to 2.61 from 2.01 * Mana reduced to 33.75 from 37.5 * Scaling Ability Power increased to 0.51 from 0.43 * Scaling Armor increased to 0.45 from 0.48 * Scaling Attack Damage increased to 0.39 from 0.13 * Scaling Cooldown Reduction increased to 0.18% from 0.14% * Scaling Health increased to 3.24 from 2.7 * Scaling Health Regeneration increased to 0.33 from 0.28 * Scaling Magic Resist increased to 0.45 from 0.37 * Scaling Mana increased to 4.25 from 4.17 * I made the call to change the following Primary Runes: ** Ability Power Marks increased to 1.65 from 1.19 ** Gold Glyphs increased to 0.34 from 0.25 ** Health Seals increased to 8.6 from 5.35 ** Health Regen Seals increased to 0.8 from 0.43 ** Scaling Mana Regeneration Glyphs increased to 0.08 from 0.065 * The following didn't need changing: ** Armor ** Magic Resist ** Mana Regen ** Percent Health ** Ability Power, Gold, Health, Health Regen and Scaling Mana Regen factoring the changes to the primary runes ;New Runes * Greater Glyph of Mana Vamp: Restores mana equal to 1% of the damage dealt. * Greater Quintessence of Mana Vamp: Restores mana equal to 3% of the damage dealt. * Greater Quintessence of Survival: Increases incoming healing effects by 3%. * Greater Quintessence of Salvation: Increases outgoing healing effects by 3%. Category:Custom champions Category:Blog posts